


Evoke; A Lucidstuck AU

by loyalRelicduster



Category: Lucidstuck - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Original Angel Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalRelicduster/pseuds/loyalRelicduster
Summary: An alternate set of circumstances allows Derrick some breathing room, but it is only momentary oh so says someone. Who is this mysterious metal figure who calls out to Derrick?
Kudos: 1





	1. Derrick meets an angel...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucidstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623044) by intrepidPioneer. 



You are momentarily Derrick and have no idea what that command means. You mean, you know what an angel is and a rough idea of what they do, however you have never seen one up close in your entire life.You think for a very brief instance you may have seen one a while back, but that could have been anything flying up, from monster to your friend Ruu(but in dragon form). Currently you find yourself traveling along Death Valley about to embark through on of the many cave systems to get to another outpost(?). You go over all the current equipment on hand and double check the party's health. Yup everything is in order.

>Everyone travel through the cave systems

You are successfully everyone at the same time and tread onward into the dark unknown! Derrick is in front, surprisingly, carefully walking through the dimly lit cave. Lucia and Ruu are right behind you with Ahn standing near the entrance awaiting on some untold order. Several minutes pass and as soon as you feel vibrations the entrance suddenly closes! Everyone is spooked causing a commotion, all the while the vibration you feel grows more intense as you start to hear a soft spoken voice. 

???:....hello....children.....its been some time since ive heard those voices....  
Lucia: WHAT THE FUCK???!?!? WHO SAID THAT?!?!  
Derrick: Lucia! Calm down!!  
???:...so your name is....luciaaaaaaaa.......  
Lucia: OH HELL NO. IRA. NIGHT SIGHT. NOW!!!!  
Ira: yes miss Lucia! o~o;

Lucia uses NIGHT SIGHT and looks all around her. You also look around quickly despite how pointless it is. Ruu starts to grow worried and already has her axe equipped, alas she too is fighting blind. 

Ruu: Ruu smell something!! Something here with Ruu and friends!!!  
???:....your nose may be good....but my hearing is better suited for this cave...  
Derrick: What is it?!  
Lucia: oh god....oH FUCK.....OH--  
???:....that will be.....enough of your screaming.....luciaaaaaaaa......  
Derrick: Lucia!?

Before you could do anything more, Lucia grabbed by the unseen threat. Ruu at this point ignites something and tosses it over to you to use as a torch. You raise it up in a direction you heard Lucia last and see something vaugely like her scrambling...up further you raise the torch and see the rest of Lucia.....and something else who has their arms wrapped around her mouth so she cannot scream. Lucia continues to struggle and Ira does whatever she can to help, but you see it already too late. Ruu also starts swinging away with her axe, but it's already too late. You watch in horror as your best friend's skull gradually buckles under the stress of the creatures mouth....it's too late for everyone now....and it was all your fault. Feeling an immeasurably amount of despair you fall to your knees, not breaking your gaze from the sight before you. While this creature is still hidden within the darkness what little light your torch provides you see something that makes you want to throw up. Seeing this....entity....continue it's feast on the head of your friend as entrails soon spill onto the floor. Ira is long gone, if not fading. Ruu attacks desperately, fiercely even, but it is in vain for she soon gets tangled in whatever other arm the creature has. You, Derrick Willford, remain speechless as you witness this tragedy right before your own eyes....and then as if it were all just a very bad dream you find yourself seemingly out of the blue, a few actions before you entered the cave.

>Derrick, Derrick! Asses the situation immediately! What's going on???

You...you are not sure....what just happened? That did happen didn't it? Yes it did. You're sure it did you felt every emotion from that horrible moment!!! Is this back before you entered?.....

???: You are now safe Willford, child of man.  
Derrick: Wha....?

You whip around and see....something bright?

Derrick: Who...what.....why is it so bright???  
???: Ah. Forgive me, child. Just a moment.

The figure begins to dim and in that same instance so does their appearance become much easier on the eyes. Who or what lays before you is...some robot?

Derrick: ...uh? A robot?  
???: SILENCE. I AM NOTHING OF THE SORT, IGNORANT CHILD.  
Derrick: okay okay! you're not a robot! sorry!!  
???: THAT IS...correct. I too must apologize for my sudden outburst.  
???: My name is Metiel, child. You may address me as such.  
Derrick: thank you Meteil?....and you're sure you're not--

You catch your tongue. You can already see his gaze grow more fierce as if to smite the spot where you stand with only his glare. It looks like this....person is nothing mechanical, despite having the name "Meteil".

Metiel: Correct. I am not a machine.I am a vessel for the Lord and only he commands me...  
Derrick: Okay...well thank you again I think...what just happened?  
Metiel: I sent you back in time to a previous action before you entered the cave.  
Derrick: Why? and what about everyone else? is Lucia and Ruu okay? Who was that creature?? Why did it attack all of a sudden??? Where--  
Metiel: Be calm, Willford, child of man. I will answer these questions, but not all.  
Derrick: Why not?  
Metiel: .....  
Derrick: I asked why--  
Metiel: I heard.

A chill runs up your spine...you think you'll just take his word for now and do as he says; calm down. After a couple minutes of breathing and trying your best to form a few simple questions to ask him, Meteil speaks catching you a little off guard and unprepared.

Metiel: Your first question, why I sent you back. The monster you faced is too strong.  
Metiel: Her name is Daesdyne. You would not have beaten her as you are now.  
Derrick: ......  
Metiel: Your second question, where is everyone else. They are right over there.

Meteil points to your right, you look and spot Lucia, Ruu, and Ahn all together in perfect health as if nothing happened. A wide assortment of emotions flood your being, mostly relief as you feel at ease knowing their safe. You notice how their not moving as well and before you ask Meteil speaks again.

Metiel: We are currently in a moment right before you decided to enter.  
Metiel: This moment here is in a space between actions, a frozen time.  
Metiel: It will not last much longer, so refrain from asking needless questions about it.  
Derrick: o...okay...  
Metiel: Your third and forth questions have already been answered.  
Metiel: The fifth question, why did Daesdyne attack. You fell into a trap of the creature.  
Derrick: A trap?  
Metiel: That cave is her home and also her cage. She cannot move far beyond that.  
Metiel: However due to her honed sense of hearing, she hears all sounds that go on in that cave.  
Derrick: oh.....so we....just walked right in....  
Metiel: Much like an insect to a spider's web.

You remain silent. You feel as though you were duped, but also feel solely responsible for not thinking ahead. Of course their could be a monster in a cave! Just because you and your friend have grown a little more experience to these dream worlds doesn't mean you can breeze by with nothing to worry about!! You feel tears starting to form out of frustration. If you intend to continue leading you must make it an effort to be aware of your surroundings better.

Metiel: Your sixth question has already been answered. There are no more questions left.  
Derrick: Wait wait! I still have a few more.  
Metiel: You may ask three. Time is beginning to move foreword.  
Metiel: Come.

The totally not a robot, Metiel, starts walking towards the group and you follow asking the last three things on your mind, but take careful note into forming them. Don't want to waste any!

Derrick: What...are you?  
Meteil: An Angel. Two questions left, child.  
Derrick: Are you the only one here, the only angel??  
Meteil: ......  
Derrick: What?  
Meteil: You have one question remaining.  
Derrick: But what about the other question?  
Meteil: I can not answer at this time. Last question. Stand right here.

As soon as you reach Lucia, Ruu, and Ahn the angel instructs you to....move right next to yourself!? What in the devils is that? Who is that? You? But your right here??? What? So many questions instantly fill your mind, and unfortunately you have only one remaining to get an answer out of Meteil.

Metiel: Once the flow of time begins, you will take action from this spot.  
Metiel: Do not waste this gift of opportunity, child of man Willford.  
Derrick: would you stop calling me that, Derrick is just fine.  
Metiel: I can not do that.  
Derrick: Wh--....fine. Then can you keep it to just Willford?  
Metiel: That is within my boundaries. Last question.  
Derrick: Where....will you go?  
Meteil: .....  
Derrick: oh man I wasted another question didn't I?  
Metiel: .....I may answer, however this is not of clarity I can commit.  
Derrick: o...kay?  
Metiel: I will go back to the The White Room...  
Derrick: Wha--

And just like time starts to flow again, slowly at first but it immediately speeds up to your current time. The other "you", which Meteil said to stand right on top off some how(?), soon phases into you like mist and after another moment you blink your eyes. Meteil is gone and Lucia is staring at you.

Lucia: Derrick? Helloooooo?  
Derrick:.....  
Lucia: I asked if you wanted to go check out the cave?  
Derrick: I think...we should do something else...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Photo finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to a room where events can be seen in captured photographs. A few angels can be seen here argruing.

==> Be someone else

You are now someone else and not Derrick. Who could it be? Why it is none other than Metiel whom we aliens have encounter earlier.

???: well that could have gone better! hehe~  
Metiel: Silence, Hana.  
Hana: oh shush to that. i'm speaking my mind if i want to, dang it!  
Metiel: Language.  
Hana: language my angelic rump!  
???: Calm yourselves, my siblings...

You hear the foot steps from another member. They echo across the "White Room" as you have named promptly(Event Horizon). Hana thinks the name is stupid. You think that is ridiculous and her thought process itself is the stupid one.

???: There is no need for us to bicker amongst ourselves...Metiel did the best he could within the time limit he was given...  
Hana: i still don't get why we got that. i mean why not just help these batch of kiddos all the time!  
Metiel: We have been over this Hana--  
Hana: yeah and your explanations suck!  
Metiel: *HURK*

That comment actually stung quite a bit. You try ever so hard to make these wonderful and informative explanations as thrilling as a possible. Which includes a healthy dose of informative work and careful consideration to the amount of detail in order to process everything. 

???: Now look at what you've done Hana...Metiel looks mortally wounded...  
Hana: oh he'll be fine, Sadi~. he could use the criticism. might knock him down a peg!  
Sadi: So you mean to tell me you are being constructive with your comments..?  
Hana: uhh yeah! totally! ill just get my hard hat and fire up the ol crane. this construction is going to be a blast!  
Metiel: Sadi said "constructive", not "construction".  
Hana: oh its all the same thing. something is getting built~ hehe~

You sigh pinching the bridge of your nose. Why in the 9 Heavens such an angel as Haniel was allowed into your group you will never fully grasp. She is far too spontaneous and constantly puts down your wordy lectures spending most of her free time planting and running around in the garden.

Metiel: Sadi I take it you found everything agreeable.  
Sadi: Yes...you did a remarkable job given the fact time was running thin...  
Metiel: Thank you. I regret to admit this boy, Willford, is quite the...dense...child of Adam  
Hana: (hes not the only one~ hehe~)  
Sadi: (Shush...)  
Metiel: If there is no other tasks left for the day, I would like to retire to my studies. I have many indexes to go over, papers to review, ect.  
Sadi: You may do so...I shall take over your duties...  
Metiel: God Bless you Sandalphon and you too Haniel.

You walk, and as you do, so too the surroundings slowly fade away and into your room. You are not quite sure how this establishment works in regards to space and time. One would suggest it as the work of a "miracle" but you know better. Miracles are not to be taken lightly, plus the aura gives off an entirely different vibe as if a child of Eve was controlling it beyond the scenes. You push these nonsense thoughts aside for you have papers to go over and much needed draft revises.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Let's have some FUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more background for established angels Sadi and Hana

Exactly 5 seconds from another perspective, you find yourself to be Sandalphon or as your friends call you "Sadi". Metiel has just walked off, no doubt to revise his syllabus for the hundredth time. Now that he's out of the way you can relax and have some girl talk with Hana.

Sadi: You shouldn't stick your tongue out so much...you'll get your face stuck permanently like that.  
Hana: GOOD! then Metiel has no choice but to go away and never bother me! bleh! >XP  
Sadi: hahaha!  
Hana: hehehe!

You harbor no ill will around your leader, but he is one helluva chatterbox that doesn't know when to shut up. The two of you spend quite the amount of time gossiping and trading stories about events thus far, stopping ever so often to look at the pictures of events which give rise to other topics. You wonder what the children of Adam and Eve would think about two angels just shooting the breeze and barely doing anything religious as the name implies...

Sadi: How have you been truly? I know things up here get...well boring...but I hope you can find entertainment in watching any of us taking turns to keep the children from running head first into danger.  
Hana: i mean im alright. i guess! but like this is the 5th time you asked.  
Sadi: I'm sorry. I'm trying to gauge the moral of group. Despite being the co-leader...Metiel doesn't help me when it comes to human relations...Just assumes I can understand the group as a whole perfectly...  
Hana: dont you mean..."angel relations"~  
Sadi: Hana...  
Hana: hehehehehehe~  
Hana: but that sucks. arent you like also his brother?  
Sadi: Something like that...but I don't see how that's relevant to anything I've said.  
Hana: geez this whole angel business is weird. i barely remember a life before...uh this!  
Sadi: We are all in that same boat...which is why I am trying to understand how each one of you feel.  
Hana: id feel a lot more excited if i got to spend time on LOHAM! they got flowers all over the place!!! and so many hills to run through bare foot!!!!  
Sadi: You know the rules...One guardian angel per land...  
Hana: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH.

You agree that the rules seem rather constricting, but if anyone where to break them it could cause terrible repercussions. At least that's what Metiel has mentioned to you. He would not be so tactless as to lie, however you find it odd the notion that only angels are not permitted to traverse the lands in larger numbers. Various other monsters roam freely so why not angels? You've been studying the pictures at the discretion of "her" to better form a hypothesis but have yet found anything significant. You notice Hana staring at you with concern in her eyes, like a child does when they have something important to tell you but are too busy on the phone to pay them any attention. You snap out of your thoughts and give her your full undivided attention.

Sadi: Hmmm is there something wrong..?  
Hana: you sure i cant just, yknow sneak over?  
Sadi: Sneak over to LOHAM you mean...  
Hana: yup!  
Sadi: Well...I believe Uranus--  
Hana: (snrk! hehehehe~)  
Sadi: --is currently watching over that region...but perhaps we can relieve him in person.  
Hana: !!!  
Sadi: Be quick Hana...We don't want to upset Metiel more then necessary...  
Hana: yeah his lectures drag onnnnnnnnn.

The two of you pull up a picture of LOHAM gazing thoughtfully about the rolling hills and gently coasts along the shore. The White Room aids in the visualization, soon you smell the sea and hear the sound of seagulls sailing lazily across the waves. The wind blows ever so slightly surrounding you like a nice comfortable blanket.

Hana: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Hana runs off scampering down the hill, her sandals desperately trying to hold on for dear life. Alas those poor shoes are cast aside as she rockets down to the beach. You smile, picking up Hana's discarded footwear, and leisurely follow behind sending out a message to Uranus. Oh my, that is rather hilarious, you stifle a chuckle, even though no one can hear you. Moments later he appears next to you with an expression of dissatisfaction.

???: U rang.  
Sadi: Oh hello Uranus...  
Uranus: hm. what are U doing here?  
Sadi: Hana and I have come to relieve you of duty here...

Uranus looks towards the coast and then back to you somewhat annoyed. He gives off an air of uneasiness, like the feeling of nausea or vertigo. You don't believe he's angry, he just tends to scowl a lot. Mostly he's quiet and looks fondly towards the sky. Perhaps that's why he chooses to be by himself whether it be his room or in -out-of-the-way places in these lands.

Uranus: Metiel won't like this.  
Sadi: He does not have to know...  
Uranus: hm.  
Sadi: ...  
Uranus: Whatever. Do what U want. Later.

And with that he vanishes in an aftermath of feathers. You angels tend to do that when you leave places, which strike as overly dramatic and appropriate considering the theme going on with yourselves. You could probably control that if you really wanted to but hey why not leave a trail of feathers wherever you go? Makes it more mysterious that way...or suggest that you guys are molting like pigeons. On second thought you make a mental note to keep the feather dramatics to a minimum.

End of Chapter 3


	4. >Be the girl in glasses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily turn, what are her thoughts on her religious figures coming to life?

You are now suddenly Emily and very confused? She looks to the audience although from her perspective it is no where in particular. You find it strange that these "voices" which you could only assume are the "angels" at work have contacted you out of the blue. You were just about to travel through the thought oceans when you heard your name or rather the description about yourself. You don't know any other ladies with glasses so you assume it to be yourself by default.

Emily: H-hello there...um did you wish to speak with me?  
Emily: Why do you sound...different?

>Emily, realize things this time around are going differently. You prays have been answered so to speak~

Emily: What? Excuse me but this seems rather odd. Whatever do you mean?  
Hana: oh look a girl! hello friend!

You whip around startled and perplexed. Who is this mysterious lady? She just seemingly popped out of nowhere. A little further back you see another person walking down the cliff at their own pace. You focus back to the girl in front of you. 

Emily: Um...hello there. Whom might you be?  
Hana: oh sorry about that. where are my manners? im Hana, nice to meet you~  
Emily: My name is Emily. Emily Reed.  
Hana: oh wow thats such a pretty name! youre absolutely lovely. hehe~  
Emily: Uh thank you...  
Sadi: Let's not embarrass the young priestess, Hana...  
Hana: holy smokes shes also a maiden? so cool~  
Emily: I--

>Emily have total clarity on the events transpiring in front of you.

You fail fantastically. Never before have you been at such a loss for words. What even is happening here. Who are these two girls? You know the name of the first one, Hana, but the second just causally strides in throwing you more of a loop as the conversations turns from greetings to small talk between the two of them. This is fine. Totally okay. You can take a minute to process the information now.

Hana: oh im so sorry again. this here is Sadi and shes an angel.  
Emily: WH--  
Hana: so am i btw~ got any questions just ask!

Emily.exe has stop working. Angels? Like ACTUAL ANGELS??? The feathery guys with pure hearts and vanquisher of evil? Glowly, Halos, the Holy shebang. These two are the real deal, is that what she's trying to tell you????? Or try to because currently your brain has ceased all function of processing. You think you could handle just a small introduction, but after dropping the A bomb now you can't even form a sentence let alone a question. Sadi comes forward for some reason. Oh she's extended a hand. Why? To shake?? Oh she wants to shake your hand. Oh gosh your shaking hands with a real life ANGEL right now. Holy....uhhhhh Holy smokes. Yeah maybe you shouldn't say anything rude in front of these guys especially with a word like "holy" in it.

Sadi: Do forgive Hana...she can be quite the forward speaker when speaking...  
Hana: hmmm what?  
Sadi: I'm saying you spooked her.  
Hana: oh....OH. whoops.  
Emily:  
Sadi: Please take your time...we don't wish to rush you with any questions that may be forming in your head.  
Hana: yeah like i said ask us anything!  
Emily:  
Hana: well maybe not anything. i mean we got some secrets we gotta keep~ hehe.  
Sadi: Hana...  
Hana: but we can answer any other questions just about ourselves. like interests! i like gardening.  
Sadi: I don't believe this counts as an interest...but I am currently in the middle of crafting a theory...  
Emily:  
Hana: im pretty sure thats counts, Sadi.  
Sadi: Are you certain..?  
Hana: well of course! do you have fun?  
Sadi: I would believe so...although it is a lot of work to sift through...  
Hana: well fun work is better then boring one. like gardening! its dirty work but someone's gotta plant these little seeds of joy~  
Emily:  
Sadi: You do a rather good job in the field.  
Hana: why thank you~ nice to feel appreciated for my lil 'ol hobby. Metiel thinks im goofing off, the nerve!  
Sadi: Perhaps he does not see the appeal watching a flower's growth cycle...  
Hana: too bad. hes missing out.  
Emily:  
Sadi: Hm..? Did you want to say something...Emily was it..?  
Hana: shes been quiet for the last 5 minutes.  
Sadi: Has she..?  
Emily:  
Sadi: Intresting...  
Hana: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ ANYONE IN THEREEEEEEEEEEEEE~

You are now Emily Reed, Dumbfounded.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
